peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem)
Note 1: Takes place before Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, Therru, Serena, Iris, Axew, Helen, and the Winx Club go to Mermaid Lagoon and Will, Tommy, Chip, Yoshi, Poochy, and Lost Digimon Partners go to the Good Pokemon Character Village (After exiting Hangman’s Tree, the group suddenly stopped when NiGHTS spoke up) NiGHTS: Wait a minute, guys! Group: What? NiGHTS: We forgot to teach our new friends from London the basics of Neverland. Lost Digimon Partners: (Confused at first) Basics? (Realizes) Oh yeah. Gomamon: The Neverland National Anthem. Will: I didn’t know Neverland has a national anthem. Ash: Why else would there be a national anthem? Pikachu: (Happily) Pika. Iris: How does it go then? Ash: It’s called “I Won’t Grow Up.” Named so because Neverland is the world of eternal youth. NiGHTS: So, how about it? Agumon: Wanna learn? (After thinking it over, the London group agreed) London group: Yeah! Biyomon: This is a good learning experience for you guys. Gatomon: Especially when it’s your first time here. Ash: Let the teaching begin. Repeat after us. (The group cheered. Then Ash started by singing) Ash: I won’t grow up Lost Digimon Partners: I won’t grow up NiGHTS: I don’t wanna go to school Lost Digimon Partners: I don’t wanna go to school Ash: Just to learn to be a parrot Lost Digimon Partners: Just to learn to be a parrot NiGHTS: And recite a silly rule Lost Digimon Partners: And recite a silly rule Ash and NiGHTS: If growing up means it will be Beneath my dignity to climb a tree Neverland Group: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Ash: Not me Tommy: Not I Serena: Not me Group: Not me (Ash jumps over Tentomon, much to his surprise) Tentomon: Whoa! (The group resumes singing and this time, the London group got it) Ash: I won’t grow up London group: I won’t grow up NiGHTS: I don’t wanna wear a tie Lost Digimon Partners: I don’t wanna wear a tie Ash: Or a serious expression London group: Or a serious expression NiGHTS: In the middle of July Lost Digimon Partners: In the middle of July Ash and NiGHTS: And if it means I must prepare To shoulder burdens with a worried air Group: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Ash: Not me Serena: Not I Therru: Not me Group: Not me (Ash and Serena and NiGHTS and Iris high-five) Ash: Never gonna be a man Group: I won’t NiGHTS: I like to see somebody try Group: And make me Ash and NiGHTS: Anyone who wants to try And make me turn into a man Catch me if you can Gabumon: I won’t grow up Group except Gabumon: I won’t grow up Patamon: I will never even try Group except Patamon: I will never even try Tommy: I will never grow a mustache Group except Tommy: I will never grow a mustache Serena: Or a fraction of an inch Group except Serena: Or a fraction of an inch Neverland group: Because growing up is awfuller Than all the awful things that ever were Group: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Agumon: No sir Gabumon: Not me Gomamon: So there (Ash and NiGHTS do a cartwheel and encouraged Serena and Iris to do the same. They do it perfectly and everyone cheered. And as they sang again, the Neverland group did acrobatic tricks and pattycaking each other) Group: Never grow up, never grow up Never grow up, never grow up Never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Agumon and Gabumon: Not me Biyomon and Tentomon: Not me Palmon and Patamon: Not me Ash and NiGHTS: Not me London group, Gomamon, and Gatomon: Not me (They goof around in the forest, with Patamon unexpectedly jumping leaping on and off Dumptruck’s head, while he, along with Mad Dog, Gibber, and Bushroot are secretly spying on them. Then after the four secretly left for K. Rool and Skurvy's ship, the group met up with each other and resumed singing) Palmon: We won’t grow up Group except Palmon: We won’t grow up Gatomon: We will never grow a day Group except Gatomon: We will never grow a day Tentomon: And if someone tries to make us Group except Tentomon: And if someone tries to make us Biyomon: We will simply run away Group except Biyomon: We will simply run away Agumon: I won’t grow up Group except Agumon: I won’t grow up Serena and Iris: No I promise that I won’t Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! (Even Axew chirps happily in agreement) Group: No I promise that I won’t Boys: I will stay a boy forever Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! (Axew chirps happily in agreement again) Girls: I will stay a girl forever Ash: And be banished if I don’t Group except Ash: And be banished if I don’t (The group then saluted by placing their hands on their chests where their hearts are) Group: And Neverland will always be The home of youth and joy and liberty (They snap out of the salute and concluded their song) Group: I’ll never grow up Never grow up Never grow up Lost Digimon Partners: Not me London group: Not me NiGHTS: I won’t Ash: No sir Group: Not me Yeah (The group then broke out into laughter. Somewhere else, a shadowy female figure was walking in the forest when suddenly, Skurvy’s hands, as well as K. Rool's right hand and hook, appeared from behind the bushes and grabbed her, quieting her. Back with the group, they calmed their laughter and Therru spoke up) Therru: Now shall we go on our outing, guys? Group: Yes. (Then with that, they try to decide what to do) Note 2: The shadowy female figure grabbed by K. Rool and Skurvy was eventually revealed to be Mallow. And Bushroot, Dumptruck, Mad Dog, and Gibber spying on them without knowing where Ash and NiGHTS’ hideout is foreshadowed what he told Quackerjack about Satsuki’s banishment, and then Quackerjack reporting the banishment to Team Rocket and the Kremlings. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies